Diablo x dragons
by thebarron13
Summary: It all started with a summoning and continued because of a reflected enslavement magic. How would rias gremory handle the demon king diablo who always end up in ecchi situations. Hope you like the this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I am diablo.

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or game that has been used as reference

...

'Damn it why is the light so bright?' Diablo thought as he raised his hands to shield his eyes from the harsh light. Diablo fully opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is a ceiling of a room. 'Wait shouldn't be i in a coffin?'.

Suddenly he felt something warm touch his cheeks before it moved away. 'So warm' he sat up and looked around, he notice that he is in type of office like room and a red haired woman wearing an odd looking clothes stood in front of him. "Who are you?" Diablo asked the woman in front of him.

"I am rias gremory the one who summoned you" rias said as he stared at diablo while she held a book.

'Summoned me? But i should have been long dead?' Diablo waved his hand in front if him and a large mirror appeared in front of him surprising rias. Diablo's eyes widen when he saw how he looked. 'I'm young again?'

Diablo's appearance was that of a handsome young man with black hair and golden colored eyes. Two horns that bent forwards and slightly upwards. He wore a black fitted muscle shirt that actually show's off his body then over it is a black coat, black pants and black boots. His hands are covered with black fingerless gloves and he wore one black ring. 'So my outfit is still the same'

"Umm excuse me" rias peaked from behind the mirror. "But did i really summon you?"

Diablo look at her and immediately blushed.'does are some large breast' diablo shook the thought out of his head. "It seems so"

"So can i have your name?" She had already given her his name yet he hasn't given his.

"I am the demon king diablo". Diablo introduce with his demon king act.

"Demon king?" Well that was the first time she has heard about that. "I don't know what a demon king is but i know about maou's".

"Ah i remember those, maou's the leaders of devils" he has a nostalgic look on his face. "Any ways does demons still exist?"

"You have been talking about demons but you haven't explained what they are".

"Demons are beings that could be a humanoid animal that is capable of magic, demon lords and kings are human looking demons similar to devils". Diablo explained. "Plus demons eat humans and other humanoid beings".

'So they are different from devils but also similar'. rias shivered at the last part of what he said.

"So my summoner what are you?" He could feel large amount of magical energy coming from her.

"I am a devil". Rias answered him.

At first diablo was silent worrying rias but he suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha who would have thought that i would be summoned by a devil". He then stopped laughing. "So my summoner what was the kiss on the cheeks for?"

"The book said that i have to kiss the summoned being to finish the contract".

"Book?" Was she talking about the beast summoning book of the devils?.

"Here" rias handed diablo a worn out leather bound book.

Diablo flipped around several pages before he finally closed it. "Can i have this?"

"Yes, i have no use for it anymore since i was able to summon you". Rias believed that he is a strong summon so she doesn't need the book anymore.

Diablo nodded and place the book in his sub-space. 'This book should be hidden for if it falls to the wrong hand then tragedy would happen again'. Diablo then turned his attention back to rias "you said that you have finished the summon ritual but i see no enslavement choker on me".

"What is an enslavement choker?"

"It is the proof that i am your summon, it's like the one on your neck" diablo pointed.

"On my neck?" Rias touched her neck but rather than feeling warm skin she felt cold metal. Diablo made his mirror turn around to face rias, rias saw a metal choker with a broken chain on her neck. "W-w-wha-?"

"I'm sorry my summoner but it seems that my magic reflection ability reflected it back to you". Diablo stood up and apologize.

"Does that mean-".

"It means that our roles have been reversed".

Rias eyes widen in horror. "Can't you removed this?"

"Once again i'm sorry but that is beyond my capability". It's not that he can't do it but he doesn't know how to.

Rias fell to her knees and tears started falling out of her eyes. 'I-I became a slave?'

Diablo saw her crying, he knelt in front of her then he took a hold of her chin and lifted her face so she is looking directly at him. "Seize this needless crying for it will only ruin your beautiful eyes".

Rias did stopped here crying and a feint blush appeared on her cheeks. "B-but my family would surely be mad if they discovers about this".

Despite being a demon king diablo is not evil like the other previous ones. "Then for the time being i shall stay by your side and help you in finding a way to remove it".

"Thank you". Rias gave diablo a hug she then realized that she is hugging a guy that she knows less than a day. "I-I'm sorry".

Diablo parted her head and gave her a smile. "Do not worry being hugged by such a beauty like you is an honor". He tapped the choker on rias neck then it disappeared. "For now i shall hide it but be careful that someone touches it because someone could still feel it".

rias stared at him, maybe this is not such a bad deal. Maybe he could be the one that could help her.

Diablo then remembered something "Tell me something summoner why did you summon me?"

Rias slightly tensed up. "I summoned you because i need someone powerful to help me escape my fate".

He could feel that she hasn't told him everything but for now he would let it slide. 'After all i have a lot of method to make someone talk mwahahahahahaha'.

Rias for some unknown reason shivered. 'I feel something ominous would come to my way'.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 demon king or pervert king?.

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or game that has been used as reference

...

After the events earlier that morning rias had appointed herself and explained to him everything that he doesn't know.

"You got all of that?" Rias asked to confirm if he understood anything that she had explained.

"Despite the complicated things like this so called cellphone i fully understand everything". He wasn't lying he does completely understood everything except for the technology part. "Say summoner why do the supernatural hide themselves?"

"You can just call me rias and to answer your question, the supernatural hide their true identities is because humans fear what they do not understand plus we just want to co-exist with them peacefully".

"I see" He found it weird because in his time humans and other supernatural co-existed without needs to fake their identities. "So i cannot go outside like with my horns out".

"I'm sorry but yes"

Diablo sighed in disappointment he liked his horns but it seems that he needs to hide them for now. "That is fine". His horns suddenly vanished. He used a partial transformation to hide his horns but not changed his looks. "Anything else?"

"your clothes" he cannot go out like that because people would either think he is a cosplayer or a lunatic.

"I have no idea how clothes look in this era" saying the word era made him feel kinda old.

"Don't worry i have one". Rias summoned a spare kuoh academy boys uniform thankfully for some unknown reason she has one that has the same size as his body. "Here wear this".

Diablo took the uniform from rias and he made his clothes vanish.

Rias whole face turned red and steamed came out of her "W-what are you doing?" She tried covering her face but for some reason there is some space between her fingers.

"Getting changed?" He doesn't understand why she was acting like that.

"W-well you can't do that in front of someone especially in front of a girl"

"Why?" Diablo asked her with a raised eye brow.

"Well it's because it improper". But despite saying this rias still hasn't removed her eyes from his lower region. 'What is he an elephant?'

Before diablo could make another comment the door opened showing, kiba, akeno, issei and koneko. To rias and the others horror diablo fully turned around to face the others.

"Ara ara buchou you never told me that you bring boys here to dance for you naked how naughty of you buchou" despite her teasing akeno too was blushing. "Oh my is that an eel?"

"I'It's not like that akeno!" Rias screamed at akeno then she noticed something off. "Kiba why are you blushing?"

Kiba stood next to akeno blushing but his face was averted away from diablo. He decided not to answer rias question.

Issei was on the wall banging his head on it. "My eyes, my eyes they burn!" Issei screamed.

Koneko was still emotionless as ever but ine could see the feint blush on her cheeks. "Pervert".

"Diablo you idiot quickly get dressed!" Rias shouted, she wouldn't let her peerage get brain damages from seeing that..that thing.

Diablo couldn't understand what happening to them so he just wore the clothes and once again sat on the chair in front of rias table. 'This people are weird'.

After the incident has cooled off rias explained everything to them minus the some parts like her being his slave rather the other way around and some other things. After she had fully explained it everyone introduced themselves to diablo and diablo did the same.

"So rias what exactly do you devils do?" In his time some devils lived like ordinary people.

Rias took a flyer from her pocket and showed it to diablo. "We distribute this flyers, this flyers has summoning magic in them and we grant the wishes of our client for a cost".

"Soul?" Well some devil and demons did charge soul for their service.

"Devils don't do that anymore, we can be either be paid by cash or some other valuable thing". Akeno answered him.

'Interesting' diablo thought. "Hey rias you said that they are your peerage, but what exactly is a peerage?"

"A peerage is consisted of one pure high class devil and several low class devil that has been reincarnated using the evil pieces, the evil pieces are The Evil Pieces also known as the Devil's Pieces, are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so that they can gather servants of their own. Reincarnated Devils are also given the chance to receive Evil Pieces should they rise in rank and become a High-class or Ultimate-class" rias explained without missing a beat.

'That was one lengthy explanation' diablo and the others thought. "So how many of you have their own peerage?".

"None of us are high class devils yet so other than buchou none of us have a set". Akeno answered for all of them.

"Hmmm when i get my evil pieces i will create my own harem". Issei said with vigor.

"A harem?" Diablo looked at issei curiously.

"Yes a harem, a harem consisted of big breasted girl, i want to be surrounded by big breast" issei answered him while blood leaked out of his nose as he imagined himself in an onsen full of big breasted girls.

Diablo smiled it seems that he had found someone who he can talk about mindless things. "Your too shallow, when creating a harem you should not be picky of their breast size. For no matter what it size it is breast is still breast".

"Ara ara it seems that issei's had managed to influence diablo-san".

"Pervert" koneko said as she munched on her chocolate.

Kiba just face palmed while rias just shook her head. 'Another pervert has been born'.

"But breast are the hopes of men and the bigger they are the better". Issei proclaimed.

suddenly akeno felt stared directed at her and saw that both diablo and issei was staring at her chest. Akeno then took a step back when diablo stood and walked towards her. "Hmmm let see if issei said was true".

Akeno tried to run when she saw that dark smile on his face but before she could turn around and run she felt a pair of hands on her chest.

"Hmmm issei it seems that you are right". Diablo said as he stood behind her and kept fondling akeno's breast.

'Why? Why does it feel so good?' Akeno was referring to the fact that the way he touched her breast was soft and caring.

"Hmm what's this?" Diablo felt something hard pressing on his palm so he grabbed it using his fingers nad pinched it.

"N-no don't play with them". This was wrong yet it felt so good as he gently pulled and pinched on her nipples.

Issei flew backwards via nosebleed powered propulsion. 'I don't know if i should hate you or thank you diablo-san'.

Getting tired of hearing akeno's erotic moans rias grabbed a book and threw it at diablo who got hit in the head but just ignored it.

Akeno then felt him stop and was surprised when she heard ripping of clothes she felt her left breast get exposed.

"I heard that a womans milk is delicious" diablo lifted akeno's left arm and placed it over his shoulder then he moved his head closer to akeno's exposed breast.

'S-so good' akeno thought as she felt his hot breath on her stiff nipple. But before he could do it koneko decided to stop it by punching him in the stomach making him pass out.

Rias just shook her head. "What did i get into?" Rias could feel that unlike issei what diablo did was just out of curiosity and not out of desire to fulfill his lust.

Akeno sat on the ground panting while small amount of drool escaped her mount partnered with the erotic look on her face. 'I don't know how it ended up like this but i want more'.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 date part 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or game that has been used as reference

...

Diablo is bored and no one wants a bored demon king because a bored demon king means chaos and destruction. So without anyone knowing diablo sneaked out of the club room and school. Thankfully rias had given him some money so he secretly duplicated it using magic, no use finding a job if you can just replicate cash.

As he walked around the city he had entered several stores and ate at several restaurant be it fine dinning or fast food. As he was walking he passed a store selling jewelries, he entered the small store and looked around. 'So many beautiful jewelries'.

"Good day dear customer do you see anything you like?" An old woman came out of the back door and asked him.

"Oh i was just looking aro-" he halted what he was about to say when he saw something in the corner of his eyes so he approached it and saw that it was a beautiful necklace with a with a pendant that looks like a pair of white wings. "How much is that?"

The old woman gave the price and diablo paid it and wore it around his neck.

"Thank you for buying dear customer" the old woman thank diablo as he walked away.

As diablo walked he stared at the necklace he is wearing. He found it oddly weird that the pendant looks like it was made out of a gem. 'How odd'. As diablo didn't look where he is going he bumped into someone. Diablo quickly removed his attention from the necklace and quickly apologize tk the one he bumped. "I'm sorry".

"Ahh my crepe" diablo heard a woman said. The one that he bumped into is a beautiful woman wearing a blue tube top topped by a blazer, red skirt and high heels. Based on her position on the ground he could clearly see her blue striped underwear.

"Miss are you alright". Diablo helped her get up.

"I'm fine but my crepe is now on the ground" she then pointed at him. "You better take responsibility".

"Yes of course". She was referring to the food right? Right?. "So miss what's your name?"

"Raynare, you?" Raynare asked as she pulled him into where she brought the crepe.

"Diablo" he said his name earning him an odd look from raynare.

"You have a odd name". What kinda of parent/s name their child diablo.

"I know" diablo chuckled. He too wondered as too why his parents named him that. The two of them reached the store. "So which one do you want".

"This one". Raynare pointed at the same one that she was eating before.

"2 please"diablo said to the one making the crepe and after a few minutes of waiting diablo had received and paid the food. "Here". He handed it to raynare.

Rather tan taking the crepe from his hand raynare pulled him to a nearby bench and both of them sat. "I said thank responsibility right? So feed me" raynare opened her mouth.

Diablo placed it in her mouth and raynare took a bite. "You know making someone you just met do this with you is kind of weird don't you think?".

"Hmmm? I don't know why but i feel this certain attraction towards you" raynare watched on how he would react but she was surprised when he merely raised a questioning eye brow at what she said. "More please" raynare once again opened her mouth and waited for him to feed her.

Diablo sighed and just fed her. As she happily chewed on her food diablo noticed that she got some cream on her face near her lips, seeing as both of his hands are occupied in holding the food he did the only logical thing he could think of. "Raynare don't move"

Raynare's eyes widen when she felt diablo's lips touched the corner of her lips and oddly she felt his tongue lick it "w-what was that for" raynare blushed this was the first time that she was caught off guard like that.

"You had cream on you face and i can't use my hands to remove it since i am holding these" he raised up their food.

Right now she didn't knew if she should be mad that someone stole a kiss from her, happy that he didn't have any ulterior motive from it or angry because he didn't have ulterior motives. raynare didn't plan for the two of them on bumping on each other but she planned on manipulating him to spend all his money on her by using her charms and sex appeal, but this, this person in front of her is completely oblivious as to what she is doing, she even deliberately let him saw her panties when she fell to the ground.

But why, why could she not feel anything from him other than warmth, friendliness, concern for hear and happiness. Why couldn't she feel any desire nor lust coming from him, she was even pushing her breast together to make them bigger and to make her cleavage more pronounce but nothing.

"Is this the situation what other call a date?" Diablo asked raynare.

"You have never been in a date before?" Looked at him oddly 'with such good looks it is impossible that he hasn't had a date before'.

"Nope" diablo answered with a wide sheepish grin that forced his eyes to close.

For some unknown reason raynare felt her heart skip a beat. "Would you like to go on one?" This was her chance if he says yes then she would play her plan once again.

"If it's fine with you" diablo didn't hear raynare answer but he was pulled by her.

And their date started with ray are leading since diablo has no idea about this kind of things. First was they went to a cafe, there they ate as they chatted about small stuff.

"Excuse me customers" a waitress approached their table.

"Yes?" Diablo asked politely.

"We have a couple only event today i would like to ask if you would like to participate?" The waitress handed a flyer to the both of them.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 date part 2

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or game that has been used as reference

...

Raynare saw this as a chance to seduce him. "We"ll participate".

"Ok then the game is chocolate strawberry eating" the waitress said earning a questioning look from the two. "Let me explain, the game is played by placing a chocolate covered strawberry in between the lips of one of the participants and have the other eat it, if you manage to eat 10 strawberries by 30 second you win and will each receive a slice of strawberry short cake as a prize". The waitress explained as another one placed a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries on the table.

Raynare took one strawberry and placed it between her lips, the way she placed it was loose so he could easily get it.

The waitress pulled out a timer from her pocket. "Ready...start".

Diablo wasted no time and quickly took the strawberry from her mouth by gently biting on it then pulling. It went on like this until they had reached one last strawberry.

"12 seconds left" the waitress said.

Raynare then decided to play her plan, as diablo closed in to take the strawberry she placed it deeper in her mouth. Seeing that the strawberry disappeared diablo grabbed raynare's face and kissed her, using his tongue he tried to pull out the strawberry from her mouth. Unknown to him raynare was having a different thought. 'This, why am i feeling so good as he moves his tongue inside of my mouth?'

The strawberry circled around and in between their tongue as one tried to pull it out while the other just wanted to deepen the kiss. Raynare had closed her eyes and savoured it as she kiss back. Suddenly she felt him pull away from him.

"Got it" diablo said as he swallowed the strawberry. "So did we win or not?"

All the female waitresses stood in front of their table with a heavy blush on their cheeks as to what they witnessed. The waitress holding the timer snapped out of her trance and pressed the timer. "You got one second left so you win the prize congratulations" she quickly before running towards the kitchen to do something.

After they got their prize and ate it the two of them continued on their date. Raynare had pulled him into several places including a lingerie shop. As dusk approaches the two of them sat at the bench in the park while drinking some juice.

"Ne raynare i have a question". Diablo leaned back to the bench.

"Hmm what is it?" She looked at him.

"Do you have a dream?" Diablo stared at the slightly starry sky. "Or rather do you have something that you want to have but couldn't?".

"Something that i want". An image then appeared on her mind. "I used to have white wings but because of my sins they have turned black, the thing i want the most is to have my wings back to being white".

"Ah i see" diablo said not keeping his eye away from the stars.

"You must think i'm weird" even she thinks what she said is weird.

"I may not understand what you mean but i do not think that you are weird, i think you and your dream is fascinating and wonderful". Raynare stared at him with wide eyes.

This was the first time that someone had said something like that to her without ulterior motives, It was pure and innocent praise.

Diablo then slightly slouched and taught behind his head. He removed the necklace that he is wearing the he stood up in front of her. "Don't for sec". He un-hooked the necklace then he placed it around raynare's neck then hooked it once again. "Until you gain this white wings you speak of then this shall be your wings until then".

Raynare stared at the pendant the looked at diablo. "I don't deserve this".

"Hmm why do you say that?"

"I-i tricked you, i tried to manipulate you in spending all your money on me". Raynare came out clean, she couldn't take it tricking such a good person who treated her so well and had been nice to him for the sake of being nice in this short time they had spent made her feel dirty. "You must hate me now?"

"You know it's kind off too late to admit that since from i already knew from the beginning". He said to her with a smile.

"Y-you knew?" How? How could he have known?.

"Of course, i am not that oblivious to the signs when someone is tricking me"

"But if you knew why didn't you stop it, why continue the date?"

"It's because i was enjoying the time i spent with you despite knowing that you are just trying to manipulate me, unknowingly you made me happy just by spending your time with me plus i didn't want to ruin your day since i felt that you were having fun compared to ealier when i first met you". Raynare felt weird when her heart started beating fast as he continued to spoke, the sound of her beating heart drowned out the sound of her voice.

Raynare didn't care anymore, she had found someone who could make her happy and she wouldn't let him go. Raynare jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and started kissing him.

As raynare got deeper and deeper into the kiss she didn't notice her wings sprout out. Diablo gently pulled away from her and stared at her wings "such -". Raynare cut him of.

'No he saw them' raynare moved away from him. "Don't say it please" fearing that he might hate her because of what he saw she flew away with tears on her eyes.

"Such beautiful wings" diablo said as he watched her fly away. 'Was that what she meant about her wings?'

Diablo hopes to see her once again someday after all he liked the chocolate coated strawberry flavor of her mouth and diablo must admit he did enjoy the date with her and wished that he could go out again on one with her.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of wings and starry night

I don't own high school dxd or any other anime, manga or game that has been used as reference

...

After raynare had ran away from him diablo decided to call it a day and return to the club room. He sneaked in hoping that no one finds him but alas rias was waiting for him inside.

"Diablo-kun where have you been?" Asked rias who's eye brow is twitching, for a whole day they had searched for him but was unable to find him.

"On a date" diablo answered truthfully.

"On a date?" Rias didn't know why but she felt a slight pain in her chest as she heard him say that. "You have been here for only 2 days and you managed to get a date".

"Yes" was it so hard to believe that he had gone on a date?. "Rias i have a question".

"What is it?" Rias was still mad at him for leaving and going on a date without notifying someone or leaving a note.

"Can a sin turn a white wing to black?"

Rias eye widen in surprise. "Did you perhaps met a fallen angel?" It was just a hunch just based on what he said.

"What's a fallen angel?" Diablo knew about angels since he has battled thousands of those pretentious bastards.

Rias then went on her teacher mode."When an angel commits a sin their white wings turn black and they fall from heaven hence why they are called fallen angels but in some cases there are natural born fallen angels. And like angels, fallen angels are natural enemies of the devil since they can also use holy energy".

'Oh so that what she is" he didn't knew about them because they never existed before. "So is there a process for a fallen angels wings to turn white?"

"No one actually knows if a fallen angel can turn back into an angel and have white wings again". Rias then looked at diablo with calculating gaze. "Why did you suddenly asked?".

"I was just curious to know what that man with black feathered wings was". He had just came up with that lie, just by what rias said fallen angels and devils are natural enemies too so he won't tell her that he had gone on a date with one. Diablo noticed that she has been staring at him for a while now. "Is there a problem?"

"Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"Apologize for what?" Did he do something wrong to her?.

"For leaving and worrying me" rias covered her mouth because the last part was unintentionally said.

Diablo looked at her with a quizzical look. "You were worried about me?"

"No!, i was worried that you left and won't free me from this enslavement choker" rias said as she touched the invisible choker on her neck. "And besides who would worry about you".

"Don't worry i the demon king diablo never backs from his words" it was a nice thought though someone looking for her because they are worried for him. "And besides you're right who would care for someone like me i'm just a demon anyway".

Memories of his past resurfaced those times where no cared for him nor acknowledge him because he was just a demon and despite him working his way to become a demon king nothing has changed except the others just feared him.

Rias didn't meant to sound that harsh "Diablo-kun i didn-"

"It's fine". Diablo turned around and started walking to the door. "I'm just gonna get some fresh air" he then got out of the club room.

"I'm such an idiot" rias banged her head on her table. She didn't intentionally meant to hurt him she didn't even knew why she suddenly said that. 'I have to make it up to him in some way'.

So rias went out of the club room to find him. For several minutes rias searched around the whole school but wasn't able to find him. "How come he is such good at hiding his presence?".

"I'm on the roof". Rias heard someone call out so she looked upwards and saw diablo sitting on the roof of the main school building. Rias summoned her wings and flew towards him then sat down next to him after hiding her wings again.

"Diablo-kun i'm sorry i didn't meant what i said"

Diablo sighed. "It's fine i'm not mad at you so don't worry to much, it was just some bad memories just resurfaced".

Rias is glad that he isn't mad at her "Care to tell them?"

"Some day rias some day". He doesn't plan on telling his whole story to anyone as of yet. So diablo laid on the school roof to with his arms spread. "What a beautiful starry night"

Rias stared at diablo she couldn't believe how easily he dismissed what she did to him. "So diablo-kun how was your date earlier?" Rias decided to change the topic.

"It was fun the only troublesome part was getting the strawberry"

"Strawberry?"

"Yup strawberry, we went to this cafe and participated on one of their events. I managed to eat 9 strawberries under 18 seconds but the last one was harder to get because it went inside of her mouth and since i could only take it using my mouth i had to use my tongue"

Rias has a vogue image of what he is talking about and she could say that right now she didn't like it. 'So in the end it ended up in a full blown out make out session but to him it was just getting the strawberry'.

"Hey rias you should try laying down and star at the stars its kind of relaxing".

Rias decided to take his suggestion and laid down, she used his right arm as a pillow the she placed her hand on top of his torso and closed her eyes. Diablo saw what she did and let her do as she pleases.

That night both of them had fallen asleep on top of the main school buildings rooftop Thankfully the next day didn't have classes.

To be continued...


End file.
